


Birthday Quest

by Galacics



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacics/pseuds/Galacics
Summary: Alfonse is now king of askr and just wanted a small birthday with his family and friends not a national holiday. His adopted sons Shigure and Morgan are on the hunt for his perfect gift for him.





	Birthday Quest

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the daily life of a summoner universe but not in order of it as currently the series is really out of order. I hope you emjoy this new work just in time of Alfonse's birthday.

The Kingdom of Askr was running around setting up celebrations for the new ruler’s birthday. After King Gustv death in battle, Prince Alfonse took his stop as the new ruler of Askr. This lead from the small parties he was used to becoming a state holiday. To be frank, Alfonse was nervous and out of his element. During this time two heroes snuck out early in the morning to put their own plan in action.

“Shigure, how much longer to the realm you came from? We have been flying for hours!!!.” Morgan asked Shigure trying to move in his seat to be more comfortable from the back of the pegasus.

“Morgan! Stop moving you are going to cause Winter to drop you.” Shigure yelled at Morgan having Winter his pegasus hover in the air.

“Why couldn’t we just get dad’s gift from the nearby town? It would have been better than trying to go so far for it.” Morgan asked more bored because he could not read his book when flying.

“This tea is only in my realm. It will match the sweet treats father likes. Also do you really think we could go through town with no problems? Father’s people consider us their next rulers. We would have been swarmed the second we went to the market. We have only been up for half an hour, just wait 20 more minutes and we will be at the town center. I will even get that breakfast cake you like.” Shigure explained starting their flight path once more.

“That breakfast cake is the best mixture of salty, sweet and cheese. You just do not understand the culture behind it.” Morgan snarked back not believing that Shigure could not understand the flavors it brought.

“No one likes that cake but you. Mother finds it too sweet, Father too salty and myself find it to be too much cheese.” Shigure bickered back not letting Morgan win this battle.

The two siblings spent the rest of the 20 minutes going back and forth on if this breakfast cake should exist. Once they landed Shigure did keep his promise and got Morgan the silly cake for him to eat on their way to the tea merchant.

“Hello, may I purchase a quarter of a pound of Licorice root tea leaves?” Shigure asked the merchant.

“Sure thing kid that would be 500 gold.” The merchant said with a smile on their face.

“What! That price is way higher than normal. A quarter pound is 100 gold at max!” Shigure replied with anger. The fact that this merchant was trying to cheat people out of the joy of tea.

“Sorry, pretty girl but tea here is so good, not going to let a commoner like you two taste it.” The merchant laugh enjoying the rise he was getting out of Shigure mostly.

“My physical features have nothing to do with buying tea at reasonable prices. I have been a customer here since I could remember and would not allow this thief to steal that joy away.” Shigure started to raise his voice against the merchant.

While Shigure never used to be one to raise to bait, his time with Morgan changed that as the only way he could win an argument was to drop to Morgan’s level.

“Shiggy, it's fine, we can just go to the next town.” Morgan tried to calm his down to whisper something so the merchant would not hear, “I found that a little tea shop in Mother’s world sell the tea you are looking for. We can just hop over there and pick up a book for father there instead of my world for his gift.” Morgan then gave the merchant a look dragging Shigure back to the Pegasus. 

“I can’t believe we wasted 40 minutes on Father’s birthday only for your stupid breakfast cake. Now we have to make a trip to Mother’s world for the tea. Is there even a bookstore next to this tea place?” Shigure asked letting Morgan be able to look at his phone for the information even when all his instincts told him that it was dangerous for Morgan.

“Yeah it's right next door to it actually. It should be an easy mission.Sneak past Mother enter her apartment, go out the door as well as trying to avoid everyone who would be up now trying to get us together to appease the kingdom.” Morgan nonchalantly replied like it was no big deal.

“Morgan! You saw the set up earlier! How are we going to get passed that and Mother herself?” Shigure asked not sure if they could do this.

“Shiggy, I am a great strategist. We can get Dad his tea and book before the birthday dinner.” Morgan laughed.

“Says the one who’s snow attacked only worked thanks to Yglr.” Shigure muttered making sure Morgan did not hear it.

The two had finally made it back to the castle where all the celebrations were being held. By some miracle the two were able to get by unnoticed and made it into Yuki’s world.

“I will get the tea, Morn you get the book. I hope you know what book to get.” Shigure sighed before the two parted ways.

It was an hour later and Morgan has yet to step out of the bookstore and Shigure knew he had to go inside and get him out of there. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and saw what he had a guy feeling would happen. Morgan was in a pile of books amazed and lost to the world.

“Morgan we need to head back now.” Shigure said pulling Morgan away from the books.

“OK, let me just get the book I had on hold.” Morgan replied looking fondly at his pile of books before heading to the counter, “Hello, I had the book “The War of Roses” on hold.” he went on talking to the clerk behind the desk.

“That would be $20.” The clerk deadpanned before the exchange of good happened.

While the two boys were off on their quest for the perfect gift, Alfonse just wanted to hide in the box fort. He couldn’t escape all the eyes watching him nor could he even help out. To put it bluntly he was to sit there and look pretty. 

When he was asked to do something it was to attend meetings in the guise of birthday wishes, how much cake he ate that day he could count on one hand due to not even able to take a bite in most. The politics started quick which left no time for the sweets on the table. Alfonse mourned on the inside to see all the treats be taken away each time the meeting was over.

It was not till the sun was going down and the stars coming up that Alfonse was able to leave the meetings and appearances to return back to the Order of Heroes area. Alfonse was finally able to get his break and enjoyed the party that his friends had planned for him.

He enjoyed all the sweets that Yuki made with the help of two of his friends, the old photo album Sharena made about their childhood, a new weapon cleanser from Ike and the tea and history book from his children. It was not a huge dinner or even the most coordinated directions, gifts not wrapped cleanly like others throughout the day. However Alfonse was more happy with this small get together and people that cared about him, not the King of Askr. 

Looking out the window and up at the night sky, he knew his best friend Zackaris couldn’t be here due to the curse but an owl dropping a package with a fancy pencil and journal into his lap helped him confirm that his friend was still there thinking of him. It was one of his better birthdays he has had, a smile on his face.


End file.
